The present invention relates generally to the field of securing a prisoner or offender to an arresting officer by means of handcuffs having a locking device which functions both as a hinge pin and to block and lock individual shackles against manipulation. The invention provides a hinged handcuff which positively prevents escape of the prisoner from the locked handcuffs by outside manipulation with an instrument or tool.
This invention is an improvement over the invention claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,966,787 issued to the applicant herein.
The handcuffs comprise essentially two wing sections secured together by means of a hinge and hinge pin wherein the hinge pin functions as a locking mechanism. Each wing section in turn comprises essentially two parts; an acruate bow portion and a shackle portion pivotally connected to the arcuate bow portion by means of a pivot pin. The arcuate bow portion is formed by two spaced apart walls which allows the shackle portion to swing in a 360.degree. arc. A cam operated, spring and pin biased pawl, having teeth, alternately engages and disengages teeth formed on the shackle portion to alternately hold it in place and allow it to swing. The axial position of the hinge pin-lock assembly determines whether or not the pawl is caused to be biased toward or away from the shackle teeth.
The hinge pin-lock essentially comprises a lock sleeve having a slot formed therein, and a tang depending downwardly therefrom; a tumble lock having an eccentric pin depending downwardly therefrom, a bolt operated by the eccentric pin wherein the bolt is spring biased; a stop pin assembly having a cross pin and an anchor pin; a guide support for the bolt; a compression bias spring; and, a barrel end cap plug for holding the completely assembled hinge pin-lock assembly in place inside the handcuff hinge sections.